mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubits
Cubits are apparently an ore that give Mixels the power to Mix, Max, and Murp, and are a central object in the Mixels franchise. They are one of the natural resources in Mixels Land, however their supply is limited. The Nixels' mission is to destroy all of them (thus preventing Mixels from doing said actions). Use When Mixels want to mix, one will pull out a cubit. All of the Mixels mixing then put their hands on the cubit, and shout "MIX!" After a humorous scene (cannons shooting, giant fists etc.), the transformation is complete, having one Mixel in control, while the other gives the Mixel in control new abilities. Appearance Cubits are square shaped solid objects. They are divided into four small triangular shapes, with two more trianular shapes that are equal to the size of two smaller triangular shapes. Variations The colors of the squares differ depending on which tribes are mixing. For example, a tribe max cubit is all red/black/yellow/blue/brown/orange/green/tan/purple, with two different shades of the color. If two Mixels of different tribes mix, 3/6 of the cubit would be black and 3/6 would be purple, if a Cragster and Wiztastic were to mix, for example. Cubit Types Cragfernite Cubit.png|An Infernite/Cragster Cubit Electfernite Cubite.png|An Electroid/Infernite Cubit Infercon Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Infernite Cubit Infernite Cubit.png|An Infernite Cubit Electster Cubit.png|A Cragster/Electroid Cubit Electroid Cubit.png|An Electroid Cubit (All yellow) Cragster Cubit.png|A Cragster Cubit Fang Flexer Cubi.png|A Flexers/Fang Gang Cubit Fangicon Cubit.png|A Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit Frosticon Cubit.png|A Frosticon Cubit Flexer Cubit.png|A Flexers Cubit fang gang cubit.png|A Fang Gang Cubit MAXXX!.png|Another Electroid Cubit (Yellow and blue) Flextroid Cubit.png|An Electroid/Flexers Cubit Trivia *They are shown as an ore in Calling All Mixels which, like any other ore, must be dug up. *Major Nixel often sends out Nixels to steal Cubits from the Mixels, but each attempt is disastrous. **Episodes showing these attempts include Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". *They have appeared in every episode so far. *No cubits are included in LEGO Mixels sets. However, in some stop motion videos on LEGO's YouTube channel, a cubit is made out of a 2x2 plate and four 1x1 flat tiles. *Cubits can be many different colors. **Theoretically speaking, there are 729 different color combinations of cubits. *There are two variants of the Electroid Cubit: One being yellow and a purple-ish blue, the second being yellow and a darker shade of yellow. **The yellow/blue cubit is the more common variant. *They played a central role in Wrong Colors, when Shuff and Volectro didn't have the properly colored cubit to mix, so they had to call in Flurr and Gobba to do it for them. *As seen in Fang Gang Log Toss, Mixels don't even have to have a desire to mix to do so. As such, only one slight touch of a cubit is needed to perform the transformation. **Furthermore, when Chomly mixed Slumbo and Flain with the Frosticon/Infernite cubit, they murped into a log-like creature that was unable to do anything, allowing Chomly and Jawg to continue their log toss game using the murp. This may suggest that when two Mixels are mixed by another Mixel, the Mixel that mixed the other two has some power over the resulting mix. Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Objects